falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage:Navbox Quests FOS
} |editlink =Navbox Quests FOS |options =wraplinks |title =[[Fallout Shelter Quests|Quests in Fallout Shelter]] |headerA =Einstufige Quests |groupA1 =Hauptquests |contentA1 =Ein Ghul-Happening A Pale Imitation A Poorly Thought-Out Plan Against the Odds Animal Rescue Argh, Matey! Arms Race Beware of Over-dog! Burnout Can't Stop the Signal Captured Critter Choo-Choo! Collector's Edition CoveWatch! Death and Denial Den of Thieves Diplomatic Mission! Divide and Conquer Dog Gone Dog Shelter Firestarter Game of Vaults Ganz am Anfang Ghooooooooooooooooooul! Honeymoon Horror Hostage Negotiations Hot Tub Slime Machine Humans Like Us Little Miss Wasteland Little Red Radium Hood Mall Madness Monday Night Brawl Monster Under the Bed My Metal Pony My Weird Science Project Out of the Vault, Into the Shadows Overwhelming Force Queen of the Deathclaws! Radiation Leak! Raiding Party Reign of Radroach Rodney! Revenge of the Geeks Robot Retrieval Scientific Progress Shotgun Wedding Signal Failure Take Me out to the Ball Game Übungsschießen The Abyss The Brothers Grime The Cat Burglar The De-Buggers The Scorpion... King? The Secret of [REDACTED] Time to Wake Up! Too Good to be True Vault 789 War of the Nerds Wasteland Doctoring Wasteland: The Musical Wedding Crashers Wonders of Nature Wonders of Science Wonders of Technology |groupA2 =Tägliche Quests |contentA2 =Bounty: 'Ol One-Eye Bounty: Bash Bounty: Butcher Bounty: Shiner Bounty: Snips Bounty: Yak Caps Run Friendly Settlement! Her mit den Waffen Kopfjagd auf Snips Junk Run Lunchbox gesucht Nuka-Cola Quantum Run Outfit Run Rescue Operation Science Cooperative! Spelun-King Training Raider-Spionage! Wächter des Ödlands: Todeskrallen! Wächter des Ödlands: Maulwurfsratten Wächter des Ödlands: Radkakerlaken Wächter des Ödlands: Radskorpione Wächter des Ödlands: Wilde Ghule Weapons Run Zerstörung hoch zwei: Alpha-Todeskrallen Zerstörung hoch zwei: Leuchtende Zerstörung hoch zwei: Leuchtende Radkakerlaken Zerstörung hoch zwei: Leuchtende Radskorpione Zerstörung hoch zwei: Maulwurfsratten-Brutmütter |groupA3 =Wöchentliche Quests |contentA3 =Spielshow-Feuerprobe Vault-Tec Experiment Review |groupA4 =Beschränkte Zeit Quests |contentA4 =Ghostly Gag Horror Movie Night! The Door Buster The Haunting of Mass Chemical The Spirit of Taking To Grandmother's House We Go Who's Carving the Turkey? |groupA5 =Spezial Quests |contentA5 =Factory Floor of Fear The Mystery of Vault 666 Vault 789 Welcome to Paradise With Friends Like These |groupA6 =Zufallsbegegnungen |contentA6 =A Cry for Help A Nice Ghoul Like You Anybody Home? Big Trouble Cabin Without the Woods Clean-Up on Aisle Five Crossing Paths Der Kampf ums Essen! Die Hütte im Nirgendwo Dibs at the Red Rocket Express Checkout Family Matters Fashion Statement Gas 'N Go Get in Line Hüttenkoller Hop on the Roach Coach Infested! Misery Loathes Company One Ghoul Customer Party Crasher Pest Control Pest-Case Scenario Pit Stop Post-Apocalyptic World Problems Super-Duper Trooper The Scenic Route Uninvited Guests Wasteland Getaway Zur Kasse bitte |headerB =Mehrstufige Questreihen |groupB1 =A Settler Needs Your Help |contentB1 =Following His First Steps Raider Troubles at Corvega When Preston Calls Kidnapping at Vault 778 A Settler Needs Your Help |groupB2 =Eine Spur im Ödland |contentB2 =SOS! Hunderettung Vault 199 In einem anderen Vault The Tail Continues No Time for Paws |groupB3 =Fast Menschlich |contentB3 =Aus der Bahn geworfen Synth in Not Kein sicheres Versteck Synths zu verkaufen |groupB4 =Aufstieg durch die Ränge |contentB4 =Den Weg frei machen Den Müll rausbringen Äußerst Ritterlich In Glänzender Rüstung |groupB5 =Fallakten |contentB5 =Der Fall des verschwundenen Handschuhs Der Fall des verschwundenen Hundes Der Fall des Quantum Creepers Der Fall des verlorenen Mittagsessen Der Fall Bigsby Brown |groupB6 =Echoes of Steel |contentB6 =Have Gun, Will Travel Toy Soldiers No Stone Unturned Slash and Burn Mission of Mercy The Final Push |groupB7 =Leuchtendes Essen |contentB7 =Umtausch Ausgeschlossen Auf Kräuterzug So ein Käse! Für den Eigelb-Bedarf Kralle-Mann zu Tisch Der überragende Il Forno Zu viele Köche versterben allein |groupB8 =Die Postapokalyptischen Reiter, Teil 1 |contentB8 =RAD-Ikale Maßnahmen Verdeckte Operation Krieg im Ödland Die Falle schnappt zu Die Undercover-Story Rette die Siedlung |headerC = |groupC1 =Die Postapokalyptischen Reiter, Teil 2 |contentC1 =Zeit für Verhandlungen Spurensicherung Tod entdeckt? Gib mir Freiheit und/oder Tod Operation: Sandman Lass die Raider los! |groupC2 =Die Postapokalyptischen Reiter, Teil 3 |contentC2 =Lock Sie in die Falle: Pest Lock Sie un die Falle: Hunger Lauf, Three Dog, Lauf! Hau Sie um An der Schwelle des Todes Wüstensöhne |groupC3 =Reise zum Mittelpunkt von Vaultopolis |contentC3 =Paula Plumbkins Weg Abenteuerdurst Paula in Not Neulich in Vault 333 Tankbuster Kehr zum Vault 333 zurück Wahrheit in der Asche Überrannt Mehr Energie! Die Straße nach Vaultopolis Vault-Tec Aussichtspunkt Die Suche nach Vault 525 Politikspiele Die Red-Rocket-Enthüllung Vaultopolis erwartet uns! |groupC4 =In geheimer Mission |contentC4 =Der lebende tote Briefkasten Die Infiltration Geheimer Waffentest Sabotage! Ins Schwarze Ein für alle mal |groupC5 =Die große Tato-Hungersnot |contentC5 =Das Geheimnis der verschwundenen Knollen Die Plage greift um Die Nachtwache Speerfischen Shadow Wolf Der Maulwurfsratten-Mann |groupC6 =Die Suche nach Jobinsons Trikot! |contentC6 =Spieler auf der 1. Base Spieler auf der 2. Base Spieler auf der 3. Base Zeit für den Grand Slam? Schlimmster. Coach. Überhaupt. So knapp vor dem Ziel! Kurz vor der Zielgraden Getcha' Peanuts Here! Last Inning! Or not... There's no Crying in Baseball! Runners in Scoring Position! Conference on the Mound Here's the Pitch... Homerun! Here's to You, Rackie Jobinson |groupC7 =Heiße Jagd |contentC7 =Käferjagd Hau die Ratte Ziel auf den Kopf! Rock Them Like a Hurricane Das gefährlichste Spiel Harry Hirsch Die letzte Jagd |groupC8 =Hexer des Wassers |contentC8 =Fons Vivus Mein Becher fließt über ... mit Versagen Halbvoll oder Halbleer Ein Schlag ins Wasser Aqua Nuka-Cola Aqua-Schema Der Widerwillige Lockvogel Schwindelwasser |groupD1 =Das Glänzen Irischer Augen |contentD1 =Klee im Kasbah Schlangenaustreibung Am Ende des Regenbogens Es ist nicht einfach, grün zu sein Der Schrei der Todesfee |groupD2 =Magazine aus dem Commonwealth |contentD2 =Breitseite Im Rampenlicht Die Fahrkarte zum Rum Die (kaum Verdeckte) Spur wird Heißer Kollateralmord Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Haltet die Druckmaschinen an! |headerE =Beschränkte Zeit Mehrstufige Questreihen |groupE1 =Labor Dispute! |contentE1 =Power to the People? No Rest for the Wicked All Work and No Play Working Overtime Rubarb's Reckoning |groupE2 =Aus Nuka-World entführt |contentE2 =Kronkorken Blues Dicht auf den Fersen Die Aufholjagd Immer Ärger mit den Tierchen Eine erfrischende Rettung |groupE3 =No Thanks for the Gobbler! |contentE3 =Gobble Gobbler! A Delicious Trail of Danger! The Last Gobble! |groupE4 =Springtime for Atom |contentE4 =The Rite of Spr(ay)ing Spring Forward, Fall Back E-Ster is Coming The Sixth Sun E-Ster Egg Hunt Saving Daylight |groupE5 =The Book of Wuv |contentE5 =All's Fair in Love and Nuclear War This Golden Ring A Labor of Love Groom for Doubt |groupE6 =The Gridiron Gang |contentE6 =First Down Second-Stringers Third and Goal |groupE7 =The Mystery of Vault 31 |contentE7 =Halloween (Non)Fiction Go West Days Gone Bye Mask Hysteria Scare Tactics |groupE8 =The Party at the End of the World |contentE8 =Blackout A Special Brand Walk of Shame Jack Ain't Back Human Bean Juice KHAAANNNNN!!!! |headerF = |groupF1 =Vault-Tec Saves Christmas! |contentF1 =Santa's Helpers Christmas at the Raider Camp Cheer for the Ghouls Rescue Santa! }} Kategorie:Navbox Vorlagen ru:Шаблон:Navbox Задания Fallout Shelter